Miraculous songs: One-Shot
by Deisy320
Summary: Han pasado 3 años despues de la derrota de hawk moth, por ello los parisinos decidieron hacer una cancion especial para nuestros heroes ladybug y chat noir, pero necesitan una pareja para dicha labor ¿Quienes seran?... Ademas se acerca navidad y ambos quieren hacer algo especial. Varios One-Shot
1. Una Canción Para Nuestros Héroes

3 años despues de la derrota de HawkMoth y la gran victoria de Ladybug y Chat Noir, por este gran acontecimiento París decidio hacer una cancion en honor a ambos heroes. La encargada de la tarea en Clara Ruiseñoble y claro con el gusto de ella acepto para hacer ese gran favor ... Busco y busco una pareja para cantar dicha cancion, hasta que encontrar una pareja ideal para esa tarea, pero lo que no sabia era de Clara ¿Que ambos jóvenes eran Ladybug y Chat Noir? Pues efectivamente son Marinette y Adrien quienes aceptaron gustosamente la labor ...

Pero ... a veces dicho a favor dicho favor ...

-Bien empezaron con esta canción- dijo Clara mirando a Marinette y Adrien a travez del espejo de la emisora ambos asintieron.

-¿Lista My Lady? - dijo Adrien mirandola.

-Lista gatito- respondio ella.

-Bien hagamoslo- dio la indicación para que empiecen a sonar la pista.

 **Meses despues**

 **Francoise Dupont ...**

-¡Esa cancion es increiblemente fantástica! - exclama Alya al terminar de escuchar la canción y volver a reproducir.

-¿Enserio no te cansas de escuchar muchas veces? - Respondió Marinette caminando al lado de Alya, Nino y Adrien -Sinceramente te encanta esa canción desde que Clara la estreno-.

-Pero el caso es que no es la voz de Clara, que también son otras personas, siguien Nino mirando a Adrien ya Marinette ya que ambos están al mismo nivel.

-¿What? ¿Tenemos algo en la cara? - respondieron ambos.

-Esas voces se parecen demasiado a las de ustedes- afirmo Nino.

¿Ambos empezaron a reir? Esas son tonterias- siguieron despues de calmarse un poco.

-Yo creo que estoy en lo correcto- siguio afirmando Nino.

-Y yo creo que estas- Marinette recibe un mensaje al igual que Adrien -Equivocado- ambos leen se miran entre y preocupados.

-¿Sucede algo? - pregunto alfin Alya despues de escuchar a new said cancion.

-Adrien y yo debemos irnos- respondio Marinette.

-¿Por? - preguntaron ambos morenos confundidos.

-La limusina ya llegaste por mi y Marinette y mi padre quiere hablar con nosotros ¿La razón? no sabemos- respondio Adrien caminando hacia la salida seguido de Marinette y efectivamente estaba la limusina afuera ..

-¡Oh esta bien nos vemos chicos! - exclamaron ambos morenos moviendo las manos en forma de despedida a lo que respondieron Marinette y Adrien siguieron adentraron a la limusina.

-¿Para que querria Gabriel Agreste hablar con ustedes? - dijo una pequeña revista con motas negras y grandes ojos azules de nombre Tikki en la cartera de Marinette ya está en la limusina.

-Quien sabe galletita, pero parece que será algo intenso y bueno a la vez- responde otro kwami negro de aspecto de gato y ojos verdes al lado de Tikki.

-No me gusta lo intenso Prefiero que el mar algo bueno- respondió Tikki despues volverse a integrar a la cartera seguido de Plagg.

-Espero que no mar algo intenso- dijo Marinette nerviosa

-Tranquila Bugaboo todo saldra bien- este le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que ella corresponde a uno en los labios ...

 **2 dias despues ...**

La charla con Gabriel Agreste salio bien por decirlo asi, pero algo tan intenso como dijo Plagg, pues ese dia iban a quienes nos han dicho. al evento ya que se le presento un problema Marinette puso como excusa la "Regla" y Adriana sesiones de fotos a ultima hora pero el caso es que en este momento se encuentran detras del esense terminando unos detalles ...

Marinette iba a vestirse con un vestido rojo con motas negras, guantes blancos hasta los codos, llevaba el cabello suelto y con una catarina al lado derecho que agarraba parte de su cabello y unos zapatos valeta negros.

Mientras tanto,Adrien viste una camisa verde militar, pantalones negros y tenis negros con suela blanca, pero lo que más llevaba era una huella de gato negro en la camisa al lado derecho ..

Llegó el momento del gran evento, ambos estaban nerviosos y entusiasmados pero faltaba algo.

Las mascaras ...

-¿Sera que nos reconoceran con las mascaras como Ladybug and Chat Noir? - pregunto nerviosa Marinette mirando las mascaras.

-No lo creo, la princesa ademas creo que son opcionales- respondio con una mano en el hombro de Mari -Podemos hacerlo- la mira.

Ella tambien lo mira -Tienes razon hagamoslo- sonrie y ambos chocan puños.

 **En el evento**

-Bienvenidos a este evento Miraculous- dijo Clara seguido todos los aplauden -¡Hoy descubriran quienes han cantado esta canción con emoción y alegría! - dio la indicación para apagar las luces y comienza a sonar un piano ...

( _N / A: Se recomienda escuchar esta canción .._ _watch?v=LJtUy6-Aaio )_

 _Marinette:(comienza a caminar hacia el esenario)_

 _Another day, I'm back in school_  
 _I think about him, he's so cool_  
 _He looks at me, I look away_  
 _But does he see me anyway?_

 _Adrien:_ _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _Marinette: He's got me spinning around_

 _Adrien:_ _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _Marinette: My feet are off the ground_

 _Adrien:_ _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _Marinette: And when the sun goes down,_  
 _That's what I become…_

 _Marinette y Adrien: Miraculous! Simply the best!_  
 _Up to the test when things go wrong!_

 _Marinette y Adrien:_ _Miraculous, the luckiest!_  
 _The power of love, always so strong!_

 _Adrien: (hace lo mismo que Marinette)_

 _I am the cat, just chillin' out_  
 _But in the night, she's all that I think about_  
 _I feel so strong when she's around,_  
 _She picks me up when I am down_

 _Marinette:_ _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _Adrien: Oh no, you'll never know_

 _Marinette:_ _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _Adrien: My love can only grow_

 _Marinette:_ _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _Adrien: And when I see her smile_  
 _That's when she becomes…_

 _Marinette y Adrien: Miraculous! Simply the best!_  
 _Up to the test when things go wrong!_

 _Marinette y Adrien:_ _Miraculous, the luckiest!_  
 _The power of love, always so strong!_

 _Marinette y Adrien:_ _I show the world that I am strong_  
 _But all I want, is to belong_

 _Marinette y Adrien:_ _I have the gift to put away_  
 _Whatever's wrong and save the day_

 _Marinette: Oh-oh-oh!_

 _Adrien: Oh no, you'll never know_

 _Marinette:_ _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _Adrien: My love can only grow_

 _Marinette:_ _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _Adrien: And when I see her smile_  
 _That's when she becomes…_

 _En ese entonces se prenden las luces dejando ver a Marinette y a Adrien dejando la mayoria en Shock..._

 _Marinette y Adrien: Miraculous! Simply the best!_  
 _Up to the test when things go wrong!_

 _Marinette y Adrien:_ _Miraculous, the luckiest!_  
 _The power of love, always so strong!_

 _Marinette y Adrien: Miraculous! Simply the best!_  
 _Up to the test when things go wrong!_

 _Marinette y Adrien:_ _Miraculous, the luckiest!_  
 _The power of love, always so strong!_

 _Marinette y Adrien: Miraculous!_

 _Todos estaban_ _impresionados, y parecia que Nino y Alya querian una gran explicacion a todo esto..._

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y les tengo una noticia este one-shot se dividira en dos partes la segunda sera publicada el 24 de diciembre sera un especial navideño...**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado deja tu comentario esto me da animos a seguir con mis historias...**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos Vemos deisy320 fuera!**


	2. It's Gonna Be A Miraculous Christmas

_(N/A: Antes que nada se les recomienda escuchar la siguiente cancion:_ _https/m./watch?v=m5Gt52e7kiE )_

 **24 de diciembre**

 _Ya era de noche en la ciudad de paris como era vispera navideña todos se preparaban para la noche buena incluso habia gente que viajaba desde lejos para visitar a sus seres queridos esa noche y nuestros heroes no se quedarian atras..._

 **Francoise Dupont..**

 _Adrien: Look! Presents under the tree! Is there something for me?_

 _Adrien: Does Santa know what I've always wanted?_

 _Marinette: Here, in the city of love, they'll be flying above_

 _Marinette: I hope he knows what I've always wanted!_

 _Ambos: It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!_

 _Ambos: It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!_

 _Adrien: My wish for a cat who's in love, with our own ladybug_

 _Adrien: Is that he'll get what he's always wanted!_

 _Marinette: She doesn't know she loves him; only sees Adrien_

 _Marinette: But Christmas miracles always happen!_

 _Ambos: It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!_

 _Ambos: It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!_

 _Marinette: If I sing the wish it won't come true, but Santa knows just what to do_

 _Ambos: For me and you!_

 _Adrien: It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!_

 _Marinette: It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!_

 _Adrien: At least, they're together for us. It's a Merry Christmas_

 _Marinette: I can't wait to see what will happen!_

 _Adrien: It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!_

 _Marinette: It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!_

 _Ambos: It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!_

 _Ambos: It's gonna be a Miraculous Christmas!_

 _Sonaba la nueva cancion de Clara por los altavoces de la escuela siendo cantada por Marinette y Adrien, quienes estaban en clase de quimica con el resto de sus amigos poniendo "atencion" se podria decir asi (ya que la mayoria estaba durmiendo), faltaban solo un poco para que terminara la subsodicha clase..._

 _Ring Ring!!!..._

 _Y si ya sono el timbre el cual todos salieron "disparados" literalmente del aula de clase para dirigirse a sus hogares para pasar la navidad con sus seres queridos, solo que cuatro amigos iban caminando hacia la panaderia Tom's y Sabine's ya que los padres de Nino y Alya no podian estar esa Navidad con ellos ya que tenian que salir de Paris, claro que los convidaron pero ambos se reusaron asi que iban a pasar la noche con Adrien y Marinette en la mansion Agreste, por parte de Gabriel acepto... ¿Que mas podia pasar?_

 **Continuara...**

Si si ya se ya se... Se suponia que solo iban por dos partes pero me emocione y tal vez haya 3 y 4 parte espero que les guste...

 **La tecera parte sera publicada el 31 de Diciembre (si me es posible) o el 1 de enero para regalo de año nuevo.. ¿Quien sabe?.**

 **O puede ser que se publique en estos dias...**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Feliz Navidad!**

 **Deisy320 fuera**


End file.
